tO LoNDoN
by BRiNItA
Summary: BReN cOuLD be gONe 4eva... if DyLaN dOeSN't get tO HeR iN tiMe...
1. Default Chapter

This is supposed to be at the time they were freshmen at California U. and kelly and dylan had a lot of problems mostly cuz of brenda so they broke up, dylan and brenda got back together and Jim's not happy so after Brenda went to London for the summer and got back jim wants her to go back to London for the whole year just to keep her away from Dylan, Kelly and Brandon were together but they broke up too.  
  
It's a warm night outside casa Walsh, we can se Kelly, Donna, Steve, David and Brandon just talking in low voices, Brandon looks really upset, Dylans car comes really fast, Dylan walks fastly to them...  
  
Brandon: Dylan.. Dylan: where's Brenda? Kelly: Dylan, brenda's gone, ..she's gone! Dylan: where is she!! Kelly: she's gone! She went to London! Dylan: no she didn't! ..she would not go without telling me! Kelly: well she did!  
  
Every one looks upset, nobody knows what to say  
  
Dylan: Brandon.. where is she? Brandon: ..she had to leave.. Dylan: no..  
  
Brandon sees his best friend's face and it's breaking his heart that his sister is gone..  
  
Brandon: my dad is sending her away..  
  
Dylan sits down for a second, he's trying to think.. puts his face in his hands..we can see Donna just reaching for David's hand..  
  
Dylan: is she going to London? Brandon: yeah, look Dylan.. Dylan: at what time was her flight?! Brandon: I'm not sure I..  
  
Dylan stands up quickly and grabs Brandon, he has to understand! There is no time to lose  
  
Dylan: tell me at what time she is leaving!! Brandon: I think it is the 10 o'clock flight.. Dylan: good!  
  
He let go of Brandon and runs to his car  
  
Brandon: my dad took her to the airport like an hour ago Kelly: hey! Where are you going!!  
  
Dylan doesn't even look at her when he answers her  
  
Dylan: to get Brenda back. Kelly: are you insane!!?  
  
Kelly cannot believe him, I mean what does it take to make him forget about Brenda and let her go??  
  
Brandon: Dylan my dad is not gonna let her stay Dylan: well it's good luck I ain't gonna ask him.  
  
He gets into his Porsche and everybody stares at him, Kelly seems to be really offended.  
  
Donna: HE is crazy Brandon: yeah.. about my sister.. Dylan wait up!  
  
Ok so this is too much! Kelly is amazed I mean is Brandon going with him?? .. no he can't possibly..  
  
Brandon: wait! I'm coming with you Steve: Dylan man, think what you are doing.. you might just make things worse.. Donna: if you wait a little bit she could convince her dad! You will only give her more troubles.. Kelly: and if she doesn't come back.. maybe it's for the best Dylan, things just might be better this way.. Kelly leans to the car and reaches for Dylan's hand.. like a reflect he takes it away  
  
Dylan: ..for the good or for the bad.. I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with Brenda.. and that's enough.  
  
He starts he car and gets away with Brandon at his side. 


	2. part 2

Just as Brandon and Dylan are in the car in their way to the airport..  
  
Brandon: so whats your plan? Dylan: I was hopping you would tell me Brandon: Dylan listen to me, DON'T lose your cool ok? Cuz if you do.. my dad won't listen to you. Dylan: Brandon don't et me wrong, but your dad has not been listening to me for a long time no matter how cOoL I am. Brandon: I just mean that.. Dylan: I MEAN, that I'm not speeding to the airport to talk to your father, all I want is to find Brenda and take her home. Brandon: yeah I know! But thinks an get really bad.. Dylan: Brandon she is not ten anymore!! Your dad can't control her at least she lets him. Brandon: just try to see his point of view.. to my dad she's still his little girls and he feels like you wanna take her away..  
  
Dylan: well, she is MY little girls now, and I'm not going to let anyone take her away from me.  
  
They get to the airport finally, now we can only see Jim and Cindy and sitting in the corner is Brenda, one can say that she's been crying..  
  
Cindy: oh sweetheart come on.. it's not forever, you are going to have a wonderful time! This is what you always wanted to do Brenda: mom.. what I've always wanted is Dylan Jim: Brenda.. I'm doing this for your own good.. you might not see that now but .. Brenda: no way!! .. not now, not ever!!!  
  
There's such anger and sadness in her voice, she looks completely lost, turns around like seeking some one.. the she close her ayes and all she can see is Dylan.. Dylan walking and taking Kelly's hand..  
  
Brenda: I know that look.. Dylan: it's the same that you have..  
  
Brenda: thanks for my present..  
  
She pulls out the Saint Genesio's medal and look into Dylan's eyes Brenda: ..I think it worked..  
  
Dylan hugging her the day his dad died.. Dylan kissing her like the first time that day she went to see him after Brandon went to Washington .. Cindy can't take to see her daughter like that, she sits down beside her and hugs her..  
  
Cindy: it'll be alright honey Brenda: I'd just wish Brandon were here with me.. 


	3. final part

Hey everybody thanks for my 2 first reviews it's cool to know some1 enjoys my writing besides from me! Marianne-larsen asked me if at the end of the part 2 was a flashback of Bren and Dylan's moments, I'm sorry I forgot to write it but yea it is a flashback from the day Dylan gave her the medal for the play, and when the went fishing and the day they got back together at the end of season 4 I'll remember to write it the next time. This is a really short story, I wrote it more than a year ago, I've always enjoyed writing and Brenda and Dylan are just my favorite all-time couple, I love writing about them, hope you like what I've done, kisses for everyone and.. Luke.. if you ever see this.. well.. I'm not obsessed, just in love!  
  
Cindy's holding her daughter... she knows the pain she's feeling, and what's worse.. she knows that Jim knows it too, why are they doing this?? I mean... They both love Dylan, like a real son.. it's just so hard to Jim to realize that Brenda loves this boy that much.. I mean... Look at her, she IS just a girl.. but she has soo much inside her.. so much they don't know.. Cindy walks toward Jim and speaks to him in a low voice..  
  
Cindy: I know you feel safe knowing that she and Dylan are apart, but you feeling safe is not worth breaking your daughter's heart ... or Dylan's  
  
Brenda can hear a woman's voice saying "flights 23, 24, to London and Copenhagen... please start passing through gate number 3 and 5..."  
  
Jim: come on Brenda  
  
Brenda: mom, I don't wanna go...  
  
Cindy: honey...  
  
Jim: I said lets go  
  
Brenda: Dads please...  
  
Jim: look, I know you don't believe it.. but I do this for you.  
  
Is it true?? Jim himself wanders if years from now he'll feel the same way... but today he can't see anything better for Brenda.. I mean.. she may think she loves him.. but if she stays she could loose a dream.. and she will get hurt... he loves Dylan.. but he can't let him hurt his baby bunny again.. she just could not take it... he grabs her hand and starts walking...  
  
Brandon and Dylan run into the airport... they look everywhere, searching.. anything..  
  
Dylan: you know which gate???  
  
Brandon: no  
  
For 2 seconds... Dylan cannot think.. his mind is blank... but there's no time for that..  
  
Dylan: lets go!!!  
  
They run.. just as fast as they can, both with just one thought in their minds.. both of them thinking about the person they love more than anything in the world...  
  
We can see Dylan talking to an airport lady...  
  
Brenda and her parents are in the line... and luckly for her it is a very long line.. Brandon might get to her in time... but who is she kidding?? ... he won't go.. and Dylan?... dylan will come... I can feel it, he'll be here, he will be lookinf for me, he... he doesn't even know I'm here...  
  
Dylan: ...Brenda!!!...  
  
"..wow I could swear I heard Dylan calling my name... " she is crying so much... "how can you do this to me daddy? ..you know he is everything to me" she is lost in her thoughts...  
  
Dylan: ...Brenda!!!!...  
  
"God, I can hear him right now..." she turns around and sees Dylan running to her...  
  
Brenda: Dylan...  
  
Dylan: Brenda!  
  
Jim: what's HE doing here??  
  
Cindy: what do you think?  
  
Bren runs to him and he hugs her... he thought he would be too late... but there she is, in his arms, the person who means more than life itself to him  
  
Brenda: I knew you'd come.. but I was so afraid.. how did you know where to find me?  
  
Dylan: Brandon.. he told me..  
  
He can't seem to be able to let her out of his arms... he was afraid too. Brenda takes a look around and sees Brandon in the back of the hall  
  
Brenda: Dylan I don't wanna go to London  
  
Dylan: don't worry, you won't have to, I'm going to take you with me Bren  
  
Jim and Cindy approach  
  
Jim: no, you are not.  
  
Dylan and Brenda look at them, for a moment they kind of forgot about them... they were so happy to see each other... Brandon is watching everything from the back.. he looks so worried and nervous.. how could he make his dad understand??  
  
Jim: I'm tired of the troubles you always cause between Brenda and I. She's going to that school and if you really care about her you'll let her go.  
  
Dylan: can't do that Jim, can't let you take her away from me.  
  
Jim: well, guess what? You get to say nothing on this  
  
Cindy: Jim...  
  
Brenda: dad..  
  
Jim: no Brenda, I have had it! You'll get on the plane even if I have to make you! Come on..  
  
He takes her hand and won't let go.. starts walking...  
  
Brenda: dad!!  
  
This is too much for Dylan.. every time somebody else touches Brenda he moves a little bit, it's just like a reflex, it's always been like that, normally it doesn't matter cuz ppl who usually touches Brenda doesn't want to hut her..  
  
Dylan: hey that's enough!! Take your hand off her!!!  
  
He just jumps and pulls her far from Jim... even tough he wasn't really hurting her  
  
Jim: you have no right to decide Brenda's life Dylan.  
  
Dylan: yea? And what about her?! Has she any right?  
  
Jim: she doesn't know what's right for her  
  
Brenda: yes I do!!!  
  
Everyone looks at her, Brandon too.. he walks a little bit further.. just in case..  
  
Brenda: dad I know what I want! .. you just don't want to listen!  
  
Jim: Brenda I care for what you want but...  
  
Brenda: no you don't!!! 2 years ago I told you what I wanted, and what I want is Dylan! But you don't care, it isn't about me.. it is about you and doing it all your way, and now I've had it!  
  
Cindy looks at Brenda.. it's amazing, she knows what she's made of.. but it's amazing how Dylan seems to give her back her life and fire.. it hurts to see her girl and her husband fighting like that.. but know she can see how much she needs him...  
  
Jim: she never talked to me like that before you, I don't like what you do to my daughter Dylan, that's why I want you to stay away from her!  
  
Dylan: sorry but that's not your decision to make Jim.  
  
Jim: of course it is!! I AM her father!  
  
Dylan: and I'm the man she loves!!  
  
Cindy: Dylan we don't mean to stay away forever, but it seems like you are not in a good moment of your life.. and we just don't feel it's good for Brenda.. or YOU to get involved, you might need to be by yourself for a while...  
  
My god.. look at him.. he's just the boy I took in after he had an accident.. the boy who took her little sister to my house the day she had her period cuz I was the nearest thing to a mom in his life... he's my boy...  
  
Cindy: no matter what, you know we love you sweetheart  
  
Dylan: .. that's what you've always said..  
  
Jim tries to fight it but.. when he looks at him somehow the image of the boy he took home the day his father died slips into his mind, ... the image of a boy talking to him about how he hardly knew his mother.. it is just so hard.. he knows how much Brenda and Brandon love him... he knows how much HE loves him... but he loves Brenda more...  
  
Jim: and we just want the best for you both  
  
Dylan: even if that means being together?  
  
Jim: Dylan that's not...  
  
Dylan: you don't get it!... for the past 4 years I've been through a lot, and the only thing that's helped me is your daughter... and your son  
  
Jim: yes and we are glad they have but...  
  
Dylan: and I know my life is a mess, but the one thing that's kept me alive.. is Brenda. I don't need to be by myself, I need to be with her... if I wanna stay that way  
  
Cindy: Dylan...  
  
Dylan: that's why if you put her on the plane to London... I will have to take the next one, and if you drag her back to Minnesota I'll go and find her, you won't keep us apart, no matter what you do. I know you think she deserves better and she does, but I just love you daughter too much, and I'm the best when it comes to that.  
  
There is silence, Brenda looks into Dylan's eyes, tears still falling down her cheeks, but she's not crying anymore... She's smiling; he puts his arms around her... Cindy can't believe how much Dylan keeps inside him, how can a person who has got so little love in his life love somebody else that much?? Jim is thinking something like that... But he knows the answer... Brenda... his Brenda... He may be older but he can see the look in Dylan's eyes when Brenda is around... It's pure love... but as much as he'd like to he can't do what he wants... Because we always hurt the most the one we love the most... he looks at his baby girl, the woman he loves more than anything... The woman Dylan loves more than anything... Wow they have so much in common; they have both hurt her so much... And there she is standing in front of them... Still loving them... But he's afraid she might love Dylan a little bite more...  
  
Brenda: daddy, I don't expect you to understand how I feel, but I can't sit and wait for you to do it, while you take away the most important thing in my life...  
  
Jim can see the pain in his baby's eyes ... like each word hurts her a little, she talks slowly, with a sweet voice.. thinking she just want to make him see.. "Please daddy listen to me.. see what I see.. you say you want me to be happy, oh daddy it's so easy to make me happy.. I just need him.. and right now here he is, standing next to me.. he wants me daddy.. HE LOVES ME.. have you any idea of what does THAT means to me?? .. I feel I can breathe again.. I can touch him daddy.. I can reach for his hand!.. I feel like crying cuz I know I will hut you but daddy.. deep inside I'm overjoyed.. he's mine daddy, I know you think he'll hurt me again, that's what you are so afraid of don't you?? .. believe me daddy, I'm afraid too, but daddy... what can I do?? I just HAVE to take the chance because I love him so much... soo much daddy... "  
  
Brenda: and that's Dylan. Whether you like it or not. I hope you'll be able to accept it, because it's too late to change the way I feel.  
  
Jim: Brenda, I was your age, I know you think you know everything about life... and about love, but you don't. one day you'll realize this feeling are not real, and you'll feel sorry for the things you missed because of them, trust me, I know.  
  
He wished it where true.. oh God did he wish it were true...  
  
Brenda: ...no, you THINK you know... but you have no idea.  
  
Dylan reaches for her hand, there is silence...  
  
Brenda: I've made my decision dad  
  
Jim: Brenda...  
  
Brenda: I'm not going, you can't make me  
  
Jim: I AM your father..  
  
Brenda: and I love you. The fact that I love Dylan doesn't mean I don't love you, I'll always will...  
  
Brenda looks at her mom, then at her dad again "God daddy I wish it wouldn't have to be like this..." she thinks  
  
Brenda: but I can't do what you want.  
  
Dylan: come on, I'll take you home  
  
Jim: no! you are not going to the house!  
  
Dylan: no.. I mean with me.  
  
Brenda: ...goodbye daddy...  
  
She looks at Cindy and she can see in her eyes that she knows why se is doing this, they kind of smile at each other... and then Dylan and she leave, still holding hands... as they walk out Brandon looks at her twin and they say everything they have to say to each other with one look.. like they do sometimes.. Brandon approaches to his parents.  
  
Jim: I can't believe that boy!!  
  
Cindy: Jim he LOVES her, you can't blame him for that  
  
Jim: Brenda is going to regret this, you hear what I say, she can't rely on Dylan... did you tell him we were here?!!!  
  
Brandon: yes  
  
Jim: Brandon I told you clearly not to do that!  
  
Brandon: look I'm sorry dad! But you are making a mistake! They need each other, ok? Can't you see how much he loves her?! ...Brenda is my sister, and I want her to be happy, and HE makes her happy dad.  
  
Brenda and Dylan are driving somewhere outside the airport, they stop the car and get down, they satr walking in the middle of the night  
  
Brenda: I thought I'd lose you...  
  
Dylan: I didn't, what I said was true... I would have gone to London for you.  
  
Brenda: Dylan I was so scared..  
  
He takes her face softly into his hands, and just stare at her with so much love in his eyes...  
  
Dylan: don't be... it's all over, I can't believe the way you talked to your dad...  
  
Brenda: neither can I, I don't know what got into me... but I could finally tell him what was in my mind... although I know I hurt him...  
  
Dylan: are you alright?  
  
Brenda smiles...  
  
Brenda: never been better... I have you, that's all I need.  
  
Dylan: look Bren... I know I'm not very good at this but...  
  
Dylan looks at her, he can't believe how lucky he is.. "god Bren... I can't believe something like you happened to me... there's so much I want to tell you... can't believe I did you wrong like this... and yet you are still here, I just can't live without you..."  
  
Brenda: what you said back there... did you really mean it ?  
  
Dylan smiles at her... she is seated on the car and he's standing in front of her, holding her waist, he gives her "that look" ... tha same he gave to her that day back in the twins bathroom when she caught him in the shower...  
  
Dylan: witch part?  
  
Brenda: witch part was true?  
  
She id shaking inside... just can't help it, Dylan always gets to her like that.. and she loves it...  
  
Dylan: the part where I said I love you... and that you saved my life  
  
Brenda: Dylan...  
  
Dylan: Bren when I first came to you... from that day in your house... I knew something had taken me to you... I used to think it was Brandon but...  
  
They both laugh... she caress his cheek  
  
Dylan: I know it was something bigger, I don't know why Bren cuz you deserve soo much better but believe me I'll do everything to show you my love... I need you to know how much I love you... so you won't leave...  
  
Brenda: Dylan I'll never leave...  
  
Dylan: maybe you should cuz I'm not good enough for you... no one is, but I can't let you go cuz I need you so much... all that is good about me... all the happiness in my life... all tha hope I have left... is you  
  
Dylan seems about to break down to cry, his voice is breaking and Brenda's eyes are wet, he throws his arms around her neck and they hug... Brenda can hear him crying softly and saying in a low voice "I love you... I love you..."  
  
Dylan: (still hugging her) can't believe you happened to me... you have changed my life in soo many ways...  
  
He looks in her eyes, those eyes that have the power to see right into his soul... those eyes that make him lose himself... there are tears in Brenda's eyes... but they are smiling... and so is she.  
  
Dylan: you've saved me in all the ways I could think... you are all I need.  
  
They kiss softly...  
  
Brenda: from now on, it will only be the 2 of us Dylan, we won't let anyone come between us, not my dad, not anybody  
  
Dylan: ...just the two of us...  
  
Brenda: yeah  
  
They sit down on the grass, Dylan's back against his car and Brenda's back against him, his arms holding her tight and her hands holding his. They look so happy and peaceful... Dylan feels like his life is just starting, all the wrong, all the pain.. all the anger and the fear is fading away as he holds Brenda tonight against his chest. Ha can remember when they sat just like this at west Beverly gardens while they were eating fries, just after they first got together... he closes his eyes and feels totally free with her, what is it about Bren that everything seems to fall into place when she's with him??  
  
Dylan: I love you Bren  
  
Brenda: ...with all my heart and soul...  
  
Dylan: ...always forever...  
  
Both: ...and that's enough  
  
THE END OF "TO LONDON" ...JUST A SHORT STORY ABOUT Brenda AND DYLAN 


End file.
